


To Walk a Mile

by WerewolfKing350



Series: More Than Meets the Eye [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dursleys, Bodyswap, Child Abuse, Complete, Gen, Good Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfKing350/pseuds/WerewolfKing350
Summary: Severus Snape believed Harry Potter and treated like a pampered, spoiled prince. And boy was he wrong! When Severus wakes up in Harry's body, he's forced to see the truth for himself and actually understand the truth about the Boy Who Lived. What will happen when Severus is forced to see the truth about the boy who lived? Rated T for mentions of verbal and physical abuse. I don't own Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus watched from his window as the Hogwarts express pulled away from Hogsmeade station and felt relief pour into his belly. Finally, the Potter brat was gone and Severus was student free. No more classes for two months; Severus was going to brew potions for next year and not worry about which students were going to blow up the classroom.

Severus was in his quarters, fuming about how behind in packing he was because he had just spent the past ten minutes in Dumbledore's office with the Potter brat! All he had done was promise the brat detention starting once summer was over. The spoiled brat was simply going to go home, be waited on hand and foot; the detention if anything would be a reminder that Severus was not going to bend over backwards to pamper the boy.

Severus had shown up to the headmaster's office, sipped tea while Dumbledore lectured them about attempting to understand each other. There was no way Severus was ever going to be able to understand that spoiled brat. It's not like they had anything in common.

Severus decided the stop thinking about the Boy Who Lived to Irritate and focus on everything he had to do this summer. He had to brew several potions for next year, prepare the curriculum for the next term and work on his renovations.

Severus only had one bag left to pack before he could go home. As Severus began to fold his robes, he noticed his head was spinning a little bit and a tangy taste was filling his throat. His body got heavy and he found himself struggling to stay awake. Black spots began to flood Severus' vision

But Severus didn't have the chance to fume about it for long because he was losing consciousness too quickly. The most he could do was drag his heavy body towards his bed and hope for the best.

***** ***** *****

"Harry? Harry, wake up! We've arrived!"

Severus couldn't understand why Miss Granger was in his room... And why was Potter sleeping in his room?

Severus' sat up to find himself looking at Hermione Granger's concerned, blurry face. Severus reached up to rub his eyes but found a pair of glasses stopping him from rubbing his eyes. After blinking a few times, his vision cleared a bit but not much.

Severus glanced around and found that he wasn't in his room; he was on the Hogwart's Express!

"Harry, come on! Your relatives are probably waiting," Hermione said pulling Severus up by his arm. When he glanced down at himself, he found himself looking at the body of an eleven-year-old boy? What the heck was happening?

Severus decided not to react right now, the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene. When he arrived to the Potter brat's house, he'd send a letter to Dumbledore and they'd have this figured out before the week was through. Maybe he'd get lucky and wake up from this nightmare before he even arrived to the brat's house but maybe a little pampering wasn't a bad thing.

Severus followed Hermione and Ronald Weasley off of the train. Ronald and Hermione looked excited about the summer. As soon as Severus got back to his own body, he would be excited to start his summer. After this experience, he was going to start the summer with a bottle of Fireball Whisky!

As Severus made his way off the platform, students waved and wished him a good summer. It was strange having the students smile and wave at him instead of avoiding eye contact and attempting to run away. The Weasley twins even gave him a high five. Severus had to remind himself that they thought he was Potter and that he should play along.

Severus grabbed Harry's trunk and began wheeling it towards the cars. There were parents hugging their children, children looking for their parents and pets running around, recieving strange glances from the muggles who weren't used to seeing caged or loose owls, rats and toads.

"What took you so long, boy?"

Severus turned around to face a fat man with a purple face and an angry expression; he must be Vernon Dursley.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Severus said, in his best innocent tone. To his surprise, the man grumbled angrily and popped the trunk open. Once the trunk was open, the man went to the front seat of the car and climbed in. Severus stared at the trunk, unsure if a boy Harry's size would be able to lift such a large trunk into the car by himself.

"Hurry up and get that rubbish into the car so we can leave!" Vernon called, still muttering under his breath.

Severus struggled to get the trunk into the car and after several minutes, he finally managed to get the trunk in but his muscles were sore from the effort. He found himself confused; why didn't Harry's uncle put the trunk in the car for Harry or at the very least help him? This couldn't be normal.

Severus climbed into the car and realised that he didn't know what to say to the man. The only thing Severus knew about the man was his name was Vernon and he was allergic to shellfish; neither fact would give Severus something to say to the man without raising too much suspicion.

The drive the brat's house was short and quiet and that gave Severus time to figure out what to write in his letter to Dumbledore. By the time they arrived to the house, Severus had the letter planned and as soon as he got the trunk to Potter's room, he was going to write it and he'd have it sent before dinner. Once again, Vernon didn't help his nephew with his trunk. As Severus pulled the trunk into the house, he couldn't help but wonder what this man's problem was.

Vernon made his way to a cupboard under the stairs and Severus steered Potter's trunk towards the stairs.

"Just where do you think you're taking tat trunk, boy?" Vernon asked in a gruff, crude tone.

"To my room, Uncle Vernon," Severus replied.

"Did you honestly think we were going to let you use that mumbo jumbo over the summer?" Vernon asked, as though the answer should be obvious.

"I'll just get my books and parchment and..."

"You're not taking anything out of that trunk, you idiot boy! Put it in that cupboard, now!" Vernon cried.

Severus put the trunk in the cupboard as instructed and watched as the fat man put a lock on the cupboard and sneered at him.

"What about my homework?" Severus asked.

"Not under our roof, you ungrateful whelp! While we're locking things, don't forget to lock up your ruddy bird; we wouldn't want to contact any of your freaky friends!" Vernon said, throwing an open lock towards Severus. Severus stared at the fat man for a second, causing Vernon to smack his head hard.

"Do it now, or I'll snap her neck!"

Severus felt dread sinking into his belly as he put the lock on the cage. As much as he wanted to call the man's bluff, he knew there was always a chance it wasn't a bluff and he'd need Hedwig alive if he ever wanted to let Dumbledore know what was happening.

"Now, put that bird in your room and I'll give you your chore list for today," Vernon said. As Severus made his way to Potter's room, he realised that he was going to be stuck here longer than he'd expected.

When Severus found Potter's room, he was surprised by how... bare it was. There was only a single bed, an empty wardrobe and a garbage bucket. Hidden under the bed were a couple books and a muggle Rubix cube.

When Severus made his way downstairs, he found Vernon and Petunia Evens, Dursley now, sitting at the dining room table.

"You will make our supper and while we eat, you will do the chores listed on the fridge," Petunia said in a cold tone that sent chills down Severus' spine. It didn't unnerve him that she was speaking in such a manner, it was the fact that she was speaking like this to her nephew. "And don't you dare burn it! Dudley will be home today and his supper has to be perfect!"

Severus made his way to the fridge and glanced at the list. Vacuum the living room and bedrooms, mop the kitchen, clean out the fridge, mow the lawn, weed the garden and wash the dishes... They couldn't seriously expect Potter to be able to do this in one evening, could they?

"And you will have this all done before you go to bed!" Petunia screamed, causing Severus to realise just how long his summer was going to be.


	2. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus adapt to their new situation and begin to learn that not all was as it seemed and that outward appearance could be deceiving.

By ten o'clock, the house was clean, the food was on the table and Severus was starving. Severus had honestly thought this list was a joke and that Potter would never be subjected to such chores but halfway through the list, Severus was forced to acknowledge the truth. Severus decided since it was almost bedtime, he would make himself a light meal and go to bed.

As Severus took a few pieces of chicken, he began to wonder what he could do to get himself out of this mess. When Severus sat down at the table with the food, Dudley Dursley stared at him with a look of shock and disbelief. It was almost like the boy couldn't believe Potter would have the audacity to eat.

"What?" Severus shouted, causing the boy to clutch his fat bottom and waddled from the room as fast as his feet could take him. Severus was mid-bite when he heard thumping loudly up the stairs.

"Mum! The freaks stealing our food! Make him stop, make him stop!" Severus felt his jaw drop at Dudley's words and found himself staring towards the stairs with a look of shock. Severus had heard Potter talk about how greedy his cousin was but never gave it any actual consideration. Surely the Dursleys would realise how ridiculous Dudley was being and...

"BOY!" When Severus first heard Vernon Dursley scream, he thought he was yelling at Dudley for coming to them with something so stupid but when he heard the large, fat man thumping down the stairs, he felt his gut sink down to his feet. Within a few seconds, Severus found himself face-to-face with the purple-faced Vernon Dursley. The fat man looked at the food on Severus' plate and up to 'Harry' as though he also couldn't believe what he was seeing.

From the kitchen entrance, Severus could see Dudley standing in the kitchen way with an evil smirk on his face.

"Pound him, Daddy!" Dudley cried, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Severus was about to say something when he found himself being lifted from the chair by the front of his shirt. Vernon lifted him until he was only inches away from the man's face and could feel his angry puffs of air against his face. Severus fought the urge to make a joke about the journey down the stairs being too much.

"Who gave you permission to eat our food? How dare you? After everything we've done for you, you filthy ingrate?" Vernon roared, spraying Severus with spit as he spoke. "I can see I'm going to need to teach you your place in this house, again!"

Vernon tossed Severus across the room and smirked darkly as Severus hit the wall with a loud crash. Severus felt the wind being knocked out of him and the shock of the situation alone left him breathless and terrified.

No! Potter was a spoiled brat! There's no way Potter's life was anything like his own. No, Severus would notice if Potter was abused. This had to be a first-time encounter and Severus just happened to be here for this single, isolated event. No, Potter was spoiled and Vernon was going to apologise for treating his nephew in such a manner.

"Beat him with his stick, Daddy!" Dudley cried, passing a cracked and bent wooden stick to Vernon who on smiled wider at the stick before turning to Severus with a look of pure evil. The look in the man's eyes took away all of his preconceptions about Potter. As much as Severus wanted to tell himself this was an isolated incident, he could no longer fool himself. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world was being abused by his relatives.

Harry Potter woke up in a daze. For a few minutes, Harry could not tell where he was because he had fallen asleep on the Hogwarts Express and now he was asleep in a large room he had never seen before. There were trunks in various states of preparation around him and clothes that were all very dark and the size of an adult. Harry rubbed his eyes and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing his glasses, despite the fact that he could see.

Harry stood up and began looking around the room for clues that would tell him where he was. Harry could tell he was still at Hogwarts but how that had happened was completely unknown to him. He should be at the Dursleys; not that Harry was complaining about getting away from the Dursleys. Harry would never complain about an opportunity to spend time away from his 'loving' relatives.

***** ***** *****

Harry stood up and for a moment was disorientated by the angle he was viewing the room from; it was almost as though he'd grown a couple feet since he fell asleep. But, that wasn't possible. Harry was pretty sure he'd have been notified if freak growth sports happened in the wizarding world. But then again, they had decided not to tell him about the magical world at all.

Harry left the room and spent a few minutes trying to locate the toilet. When he found it, he almost danced in relief because he felt like his bladder was going to explode. As he passed the mirror to the toilet, he froze in horror because staring back at him was Professor Snape. Forgetting all about his reason for entering the toilet, Harry approached the mirror and watched as Professor Snape's reflection did the same thing. Harry wished he could find pleasure in seeing such a

Harry wished he could find pleasure in seeing such a foreign expression on the potion master's face but he was far too worried about why he was presently occupying Professor Snape's body. When Harry finished in the bathroom, he figured out how the leave Professor Snape's quarters and made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the office staring at a long list of names but Professor Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Albus?" Harry asked, feeling strange calling Professor Dumbledore by his first name. He almost expected her to take points from Gryffindor.

"Hello to you, too, Severus. And you know perfectly well he's off at a conference to discuss curriculum changes for next year. He's gone every year for the past ten years. He mentioned it in the staff meeting this morning," Professor McGonagall said in an annoyed tone. "Look, I have to go and prepare to go home for a week. You'll see Albus in three days when he returns. Until then, maybe you should take a nap; you look like you could use one."

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall left and felt his gut sink to his feet. He had no idea how to function as Professor Snape. Harry sat down and took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that he wouldn't have to. He was going to wake up any minute and spend the summer with the Dursleys. After all, switching bodies was crazy! This was a weird dream probably from those candies that Fred and George had fed him that morning at breakfast.

Harry made his way back to Severus' chambers; he just wanted to go to sleep so he could wake up back in reality. The portrait to his chambers was a painting of a man with dark brown hair and several potion vials in hand.

"Password?"

Harry felt himself pale and his stomach plummeted. He had no idea what the password could be.

"Salazar?" Harry guessed.

"You're joking right?" Was the portrait's reply. After several minutes of trying to guess the password, Harry finally gave up and went to the place he knew he could access.

The Fat Lady made no effort to hide her shock upon seeing Severus Snape standing before her and her distaste when he seemed to somehow know the password to the Gryffindor common room. Not that Harry blamed her for the shock but considering this was the only place Harry knew how to access, the Fat Lady was simply going to have to get over the shock.

Harry made his way to the boy's dormitory and found the bed he spent the past year sleeping in and curled up. For a moment, he thought about how funny it would be to see his housemates' expressions at seeing the snarky potions professor sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's last thought before he fell asleep was why he was in such a rush to return back to his body. The last thing he wanted was to spend the summer with the Dursleys. But this was only a dream after all.

Wasn't it?

***** ***** *****

Severus was thrown into Potter's room. Vernon Dursley had done a real number on him; not only was he bruised and sore but he was pretty sure he was bleeding in some places. Severus sat down and tried to figure out how to tend to his wounds. Severus looked around the room to see if he could find something useful. He was a bit surprised when he found a first aid kit tucked under the bed.

Severus knew in that moment that tonight's occurrence had not been a one-time thing. What eleven-year-old child kept a first-aid kit under their bed. Most children went crying to adults when they were injured but Severus knew that that was not an option for Harry. As Severus tended to the wounds Vernon had given him, he spotted old scars that were undoubtedly a result of Vernon's loving care.

As much as Severus wanted this to be a dream, he knew it wasn't because there was no way he could have ever imagined such horrendous treatment for the boy. But once he was back in his body, he was going to do something to get Harry away from the Dursleys. Because no child deserved treatment like this. It was bad enough he himself had to endure such treatments but because of it, he had prided himself in identifying abused children when they arrived at Hogwarts... He couldn't believe his hatred James Potter had blinded him to a child who obviously needed help.

But for now, Severus had to focus on getting through the next couple days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, especially if you find any errors or mistakes, such as repeating lines... An issue with my text editor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made and Harry has a visit with Madam Pomfrey.

Severus had a miserable night's sleep. The mattress Potter had been given to sleep on was barely fit for a house elf, let alone a child. Severus spent the night trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. When he wasn't trying to avoid the springs in the mattress, he was trying to stop the flashbacks from his own childhood. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see his father looming over him with his belt. He woke up several times to find his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face.

When Severus woke up to a loud banging at his door, he was disorientated and confused. After a few minutes, the door crashed open and Severus found Petunia Dursley glaring at him from the door. Severus wondered what he'd done now; after getting in trouble for 'stealing their food' last night, Severus found himself a bit worried that he was in trouble for sleeping in the bed or breathing their air.

"Why aren't you making breakfast? Dudley needs breakfast as soon as he wakes up! He wants biscuits, sausage, bacon and eggs!" Petunia said in her shrill voice that still managed to cause Severus' head to throb. He wondered for a second if the sound of her own voice has ever given her a headache before.

Severus got up and went down to the kitchen. As he cooked the breakfast, he briefly wondered how Dudley was able to eat the way he did. No doubt his stomach was stretched twice as large as a normal person. Severus was unsure how the Dursleys liked their food cooked but he prepared the food the same way he'd seen his mum do it. By the time breakfast was done cooking; Severus could hear Vernon and Dudley thumping upstairs towards the toilets.

"Hurry up and dish up the breakfast, lazy freak! And don't you think about taking any for yourself. If you do your chores, we might give you some supper!" Petunia sneered angrily as she sat at the table, waiting to be served her breakfast. "You'll find your chore list on the fridge."

Severus wasn't sure how there could possibly be any chores left to do, he did everything yesterday. Once Severus had the plates set at the table, he went to the fridge and was shocked to find that the list was longer than yesterday. All of the things from yesterday were present and things like scrub the car were present. Severus knew if he wanted to get this list finished by supper, he was going to have to start now.

Severus couldn't help but think about how his father, though abusive and terrible, had always made sure he had three solid meals a day and that his furniture was comfortable. He'd also never been subjected to more chores than a child could bear. And the most his father had allowed him to cook at eleven was toast and if he was careful he was allowed to cook a grilled cheese.

Severus couldn't obsess over that now but before he started on the long list of chores, he did allow himself to briefly wonder how Harry Potter was faring in his body. All he could do for now was hope that his quarters and lab hadn't been burnt to the ground yet.

***LINEBREAK***

When Harry woke up in the Gryffindor common room, his first instinct was to dismiss the entire previous day as some warped dream. But when he sat up in bed and saw the body of a grown man and not an eleven-year-old, he knew it was not a dream. Harry was actually inside Professor Snape's body. Did that mean Professor Snape was... He could almost hear Professor Snape's reaction to his relatives. Harry wondered if Professor Snape even knew how to use muggle things like a mop or television.

He wondered how Severus would react to how his relatives treated him. Harry knew the kind of treatment Severus was receiving and he was probably going to have detention for the rest of his life once school got started again. Harry went to the Great Hall hoping to find a teacher who could help him with his problem but despite the fact that there was food waiting at the staff table, there wasn't a single staff member present.

Harry's biggest problem wasn't being stuck in Professor Snape's body, it was the possibility that Professor Snape was stuck in his body. He probably wasn't used to such treatment and on top of blaming Harry for this mess, would probably have him expelled for having him treated in such a 'barbaric manner'. He could already hear the potion's master complaining to the Dursleys about their disobedient, fat son. Harry wondered how Professor Snape was faring being surrounded by 'muggle contraptions'.

Harry sat down at the table and started to eat. Naturally, everyone was gone; it was summer. Professor Snape was in the middle of packing to go somewhere for the summer. Was someone expecting him? What if they were worried about why he hadn't shown up yet. Even if Harry did know where Professor Snape was going, he was going to stay here until a staff member came back.

Harry finished eating and decided to check out the hospital wing to see if maybe Madam Pomfrey was here. Besides, Harry felt strange sitting in the Great Hall while it was empty. The silence had been deafening and Harry couldn't help but feel like he was breaking rules by being in there.

The corridors were completely empty and it was nice to walk down the hall without having students staring at him as he went by. Harry didn't like being the centre of attention and this was a refreshing change. Harry felt guilty for a moment that he was here enjoying the peace and solitude while Professor Snape was stuck with the Dursleys.

The hospital wing was open, much to Harry's surprise. Madam Pomfrey was so busy stripping the sheets that she didn't notice Harry's presence until he cleared his throat.

"Severus! I thought you would have been home by now! What's wrong? You didn't eat the mushroom dip last night, did you? I told the elves those mushrooms were too old! But did they listen..."

"I'm not sick! I'm here because of a problem I'm experiencing! Somehow I switched places with Professor Snape!" Harry said in a rush. Madam Pomfrey started laughing but when Harry crossed his arms, she collected herself and gave Harry an analysing look. She must have remembered that Professor Snape wasn't the joking type.

"And who might you be?" Madam Pomfrey said in a slow, controlled tone. Madam Pomfrey was having trouble believing this but at least she was presenting an open mind.

"Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter."

Once again Madam Pomfrey seemed unsure how to react to this. She looked torn between disbelief and confusion. For a minute, she didn't say anything but she quickly guided Harry to a bed and told him to lay down. As she was casting diagnostic spells, Harry found himself wondering if she was also doing a few mental health checks. Because he would if he was in her position. After several minutes of the woman waving her wand over Harry, she final stared at a piece of paper and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Well, Sev.. Mr Potter, there has been a spell placed on you and Professor Snape. The good news is, it will wear off in forty-eight hours. The bad news is, it can't be reversed until then. I'm sure you can make the best out of this until then. Just stay close in the castle and out of trouble. And Severus is deathly allergic to peanuts," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry nodded and walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry knew how to avoid peanuts because he himself was allergic; it was unfortunate because he had been looking forward to the opportunity to try peanut butter. Maybe once they switched back, Harry could show Professor Snape Wow Butter; that wouldn't make up for what he'd be putting up with at the Dursleys but it was a good start. Harry just hope Professor Snape hadn't gotten him in too much trouble with the Dursleys. Harry frowned as he tried to figure out what he could do for the next forty-eight hours. Harry made his way to the library and began doing research for some of his summer homework. Harry decided to start with his potions essay.

***LINEBREAK***  
"BOY! Why haven't you gotten our groceries yet?" Vernon screamed as Severus came back in from washing the car. Severus was tired, hungry and sore after doing every chore on the list but he didn't remember seeing anything about picking up groceries. Severus didn't want to believe that they expected an eleven-year-old to go and retrieve the household groceries but he wouldn't be surprised at this point.

"It wasn't on the list," Severus pointed out carefully, not wanting to set the man off. But Vernon didn't seem impressed with this answer.

"So the fact that you've gone to get our groceries every Saturday since you were five just happened to slip your mind! Is your mind filled with too much freakiness to remember something so obvious! Well, the store is closed now but you will be going tomorrow! But don't think you'll be getting any supper tonight!" Vernon growled, stomping out of the room.

Severus made his way to Harry's room and closed the door. He had managed to take a couple pieces of bread while he was cleaning out the fridge but he was still hungry; very hungry. He wondered how Potter managed to get by with so little food but suddenly it made sense why he had been so thin at the start of the year. He'd spent the first ten years of his life being treat like a house elf.

When Harry's bedroom door flung open to reveal a purple-faced Vernon Dursley, Severus knew he was in trouble but he wasn't sure what he had done.

"BOY! What the heck is this?" Vernon said holding out a spoon for Severus to see.

"A teaspoon," Severus said carefully, unable to see anything wrong with the spoon.

"Yes, a teaspoon! So you can tell the difference between a teaspoon and a serving spoon! So tell me why you got them mixed up!" Vernon roared, throwing the spoon at Severus' face. The spoon hit Severus' nose and Severus could feel the tiny but painful bump forming at the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Severus said in a quiet tone. Oh, how he hated acting in such a manner towards a fat, pathetic muggle; but he was in the body of a defenceless, eleven-year-old child and could hardly tell the man where to go without putting the boy at risk. But the flash of anger quickly dissolved to fear when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Too right, you won't! Because I'm going to beat it into your thick skull!"

When Vernon started advancing forward, Severus was pulled into flashbacks of his father's drunken 'lessons' to make him a 'better person' and less of a 'freak'.

When Vernon Dursley left, Severus was sore everywhere, his lip was bleeding and his back stung. Severus dug out Harry's first-aid kit and began tending to his new wounds. Severus could hear Petunia on the phone ordering three large pizzas and felt his stomach cry for food. Severus had never been this hungry in his life and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting supper tonight after making such an "error".

Severus made his way to the bathroom where he could analyse the facial injuries. In the mirror, he saw Harry Potter's bruise covered face and felt his stomach sink down to his feet. A sob escaped him as he saw the boy he'd assumed was spoiled beyond belief battered and bruised. For a second he saw his eleven-year-old self staring at his own bruised covered face.

Severus splashed some cold water on his face and splashed away the tears that had managed to escape. He desperately wished he'd been right about Harry to begin with because spoiled rotten in Severus' opinion was better than beaten senseless.

Making his way back to Harry's room, Severus found himself feeling tired. He went to the wardrobe to get some more oversized clothes to put on. When he reached into the dresser, he felt his fingers brush against what felt like a journal.

He pulled out a green and silver journal and found himself smirking as the colour choice. He opened the book to the first page and found himself intrigued. It stated it was written by a nine-year-old Harry Potter. Severus changed his clothes and curled up on Harry's bed and began reading.

_The cupboard is starting to feel a bit cramped today. Marge stuffs her bags in here while she stays here! She knows I sleep here, I think that's why she does it. But it's worse now because I think I've grown recently because my feet are crammed into them. It was easier when I was little because I was small but now I'm bigger. What will they do when I'm much older and too tall to sleep in here. It's not like I'll get to sleep in a bedroom, they'll probably throw me out before then._

_I'm going to have to curl up really small to keep myself from kicking these bags while I sleep. I just hope Marge doesn't stomp up and down the stairs tonight. I don't like it when the dust and spiders fall on me while I sleep._

Severus stopped reading for a second. If he was reading correctly, Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs? Severus had always had a bedroom to sleep in and never in his wildest dreams could he imagine a child being forced to sleep in such circumstances. Once this body mess was figured out, Severus was going to get Harry from out of this house and press so many charges against the Dursleys that they'd be lucky if they ever saw the light of day again. Better yet, send Molly Weasley to deal with them; she was fiercely protective of children... Perhaps not, the woman would end up in Azkaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry communicates with Severus and informs him of what has happened.

Harry tried to think of some way that he could communicate to Professor Snape that this spell would be reversed in just another day. But as Harry lay in the Gryffindor common room, he was unable to come up with any ideas. For a moment, Harry had considered sending an owl to Professor Snape but Harry knew just how well that would go over with his uncle. Harry had no way of even knowing whether or not his uncle had harmed Hedwig or not; would it be a good idea to risk the safety of a school owl just for Professor Snape to not even get the message.

Before he went to bed, Harry finally decided to send a letter to Professor Snape before the rest of the house could wake up. Harry also attached a couple rolls, a bit of jam and some bacon. Harry knew there was a way to cloak the owl from muggles but he didn't know the spell, so he simply sent the bird with instructions to his window and wait outside for instructions. From there, all Harry could do was hope they hadn't shoved Professor Snape into the cupboard under the stairs; Harry didn't want to imagine Professor Snape knowing Harry had slept under the stairs for ten years.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, he had finished his potions, transfiguration and history of magic essays yesterday. It was much easier to focus without Ron going on about Quidditch or one of his other dormmates do something to distract him. Harry found that he was actually enjoying what he was studying when he actually had the chance to pay attention. Harry wondered what Hermione would say if she knew Harry was actually beginning to enjoy studying. She might try to have Ron and Professor Snape switch

Harry wondered what Hermione would say if she knew Harry was actually beginning to enjoy studying. She might try to have Ron and Professor Snape switch bodies. Harry wondered briefly who'd react worse to such a switch; Professor Snape or Ron.

Harry knew he was going to be stuck in Professor Snape's body until tomorrow, so he decided to take full advantage of the situation. Harry went to the library and retrieved a copy of the 2nd year potions textbook for the previous year and made his way to the potions classroom. For once this year, Harry was going to be ahead of the game. Maybe he'd even be able to give Hermione a run for her money.

Who was Harry kidding? He was only going to have one day to work on potions and then he'd be back at the Dursleys for the summer. Harry seriously doubted he'd be able to find time to study. Harry wondered if he would even be allowed near his school supplies over the summer. It'd probably be for the best that Harry just didn't use any of his supplies around Dudley. Dudley would have no problem steal and or breaking any 'freaky' item he saw Harry using. Harry was going to have a tough enough time finding time to get his textbooks without worrying about replacing his supplies from this year as well.

Walking into the potions lab, Harry couldn't help but feel odd for being in the room while it was empty. There was a brief, illogical moment where he expected Professor Snape to appear and scold him for being in the lab while he was supposed to be at home. But then he remembered why he was there in the first place and knew that that would not be happening.

Harry opened Professor Snape's ingredient storage and paused briefly when he saw a picture of Hogwarts students. It looked like a Hogwarts graduating class photo. Within a few seconds, Harry found Professor Snape standing in the photo waving proudly with the Slytherins. Harry was surprised to find his father and mother also in the photo but standing with the Gryffindor house.

Harry set the picture down and began pulling out the potions ingredients he was going to need. He just hoped that Professor Snape didn't get too mad at him for using them. But Harry didn't worry too much because for now, he hadn't been told he couldn't use them, so technically he wasn't breaking any rules.

***LINEBREAK***  
Severus had spent the entire night reading Harry's journal. It went from the time Harry was nine right up until the day Harry went to Hogwarts. Severus could tell the progression was natural because he could see subtle changes in the writing as he progressed. Harry didn't write in the book every day, more like once or twice a week. Severus knew the boy had probably been too busy from all of his chores to actually find time to write more often.

Harry had confessed a lot into this book that Severus would have never imagined happening to any child, let alone Harry Potter. There was everything from days without food, to beatings and even an occasion where he wasn't allowed in the house because he had the flu. After reading this, not only did his view on Harry Potter change drastically, he found himself coming up with a few choice words for Dumbledore when he saw that old coot next.

Another thing that shocked him about the book was Harry's mindset. Harry wrote about ways he'd gotten around punishments by shifting words and drawing on other intents and skillfully diverted their attention all together... It was positively Slytherin compared to the moronic Gryffindorish tendencies he'd been expecting. In fact, after reading this, Severus found himself wondering how on Earth Harry had managed to not wind up in Slytherin.

What really bothered Severus was the lengths the Dursleys had taken to keep Harry from getting his letter and going to Hogwarts leaving Hagrid to deliver the boys letter. Of course, Severus did find it rather amusing that the games keeper had taken the liberty to give Dudley a tail so fitting to his personality. Severus found himself actually feeling a bit proud of Harry when he told them that if they kept him from Hogwarts the staff would simply come to the door to retrieve him and then asked his aunt what the neighbours would think when they came to the door cloaks and all.

By the time the sun had started to rise, Severus was rereading the book for the second time when a familiar tapping came from the window. When Severus looked at the window, he found a Hogwarts owl sitting there with a package. Severus opened the window and took the parcel. The owl fluttered out the window and sat obediently on a close tree branch. Severus knew the owl was awaiting instruction.

Severus opened the parcel and the first thing he spotted was the biscuits, jam and bacon; his stomach appeared to rejoice at the site of food. Severus knew from the taste of the biscuit that it was a Hogwarts biscuit. Severus opened the letter and quickly recognised the writing of an eleven-year-old.

_Professor Snape,_

__

I don't know how this happened or why but I spoke with Madam Pomfrey and she said the spell should wear off after 48 hours and we can pretend like this never happened.

__

I hope you are okay and that my relatives aren't treating you too bad. You're probably hungry, so here is some food. I tried to send more but the owl refused. I'm sorry for how my relatives are probably treating you now but you could always remind them of the spells 'you' were taught and they might back off. I never did tell them we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school. Just start spitting out random words and gestures; Uncle Vernon and Dudley will definitely be dumb enough to fall for it but I'm not sure about Aunt Petunia.

__

I have a first aid kit hidden under my bed and in the dresser. There is a loose floor board with cookies, fudge, crackers and fizzy drinks. Also, there are vitamin tablets there that I try to take every day, especially when they don't want to feed me too much. Please be careful not to anger the Dursleys too much. They can be a bit unpredictable. And if you are going to try and sneak food, please avoid peanuts because I'm also highly allergic.

__

Signed,

__

_Harry_

Severus stared at the letter with relief; he was going to be back in his own body by tomorrow morning. By then Dumbledore would be back and Severus could give him a piece of his mind. Severus was going to ensure that Harry Potter was removed from this house as soon as possible.

This treatment could not be allowed to continue and with the magical community on his side, he was personally going to see that the Dursleys were prosecuted to the highest degree possible. Perhaps get their whale of a son released back to the ocean... Or a military school to learn how to function properly in society. Severus would personally see to it. The first thing he'd do is break Dudleys Smelling... Smelting stick!

Severus had just finished the food Harry had sent when someone loudly smacked the door indicating it was time to wake up and play house elf again. Severus scribbled back a quick response before getting up and getting dressed. As Severus worked that day, he began plotting everything he was going to do once he was back in his body.

He was doing the dishes from supper that evening when he heard the loud tinkle of broken glass from the living room followed quickly by Dudley telling his aunt the 'Harry had done it'. Severus heard thunderous steps coming towards him. When Severus turned around, he came face-to-face with a purple-faced furious Vernon Dursley. Severus knew he was about to pay for whatever 'Harry' had just broken, despite the fact that he'd been in the kitchen the whole time.

***LINEBREAK***  
By the time midnight came around Harry had made three second-year potions and was proud to say they were pretty good. He wasn't sure if they were going to be in the curriculum this year or not but he did like the chance to work on his potion brewing skills in general.

He was going to have to work damn hard in potions with what Professor Snape was no doubt enduring on his behalf. The man was no doubt going to make him suffer. Harry could already hear Professor Snape going on about how 'never in my life have I been treated with such contempt and I'm sure you had something to do with it...' 

Harry decided it was best just to prepare for a lot of detention when school started.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, unsure what time they would be switching back. It would be some point in the morning. Harry found nerves bubbling in his stomach; he had not idea what was waiting for him at the Dursleys. He had no way of knowing how they were going to react to him now that he had actually gone to Hogwarts.

The owl he'd sent to Professor Snape was back and the response was short and sweet, telling him not to mess up his personal quarters and that he'd be having a word with Harry when he could.

Harry began to wish and hope that tomorrow wouldn't come but what was the point? Tomorrow would come and Harry would have to face the music. Harry's last thought before he drifted to sleep was he hoped that Professor Snape hadn't angered the Dursleys too much with his temper. 

***LINEBREAK***

When Severus woke up, he found himself surprised by the fact that he wasn't in any pain. After the beating Vernon Dursley had delivered, every part of his body should be screaming in pain and agony. He'd done his best to tend to the wounds but he only had a muggle first aid kit. When Severus finally opened his eyes, he realised that he was no longer in Harry Potter's bedroom.

When Severus finally opened his eyes, he realised that he was no longer in Harry Potter's bedroom. He was in what appeared to be a dorm room, a red and gold themed dorm room.

Severus sat up quickly and began frantically looking around the room. On one end table, he saw notes, essays, books and a homework list. The rest of the room was empty except for the neatly made beds and empty end tables.

One the end table to Severus' right, there was a note clearly written by Harry Potter himself.

_Got locked out of your quarters, this was the only place with a bed besides the hospital wing that I could access._

So, Harry had had him sleeping in the Gryffindor common room for the past two days. As much as he wanted to be mad about staying in the Gryffindor common room, he understood Harry's logic. He was thankful to the boy for not leaving him to Madam Pomfrey's mercy. He would have had to submit to diagnostic testing before he would have been allowed to leave.

Severus stood up and took a second to appreciate the fact that he was in his own body once again before taking off toward's Dumbledore's office. That man had a lot to answer to.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain was the first thing that registered in Harry's mind! Everything seemed to hurt. Harry knew he was back in his own body and he was sure the pain was courtesy of his relatives loving care.

Harry wondered exactly what Professor Snape had done to provoke them but then he remembered that the Dursleys rarely needed a reason to pound on him and he was sure now would have been no exception.

For a few seconds, Harry tried to take his mind off the pain by thinking about how Professor Snape had reacted to waking up in the Gryffindor common room. But Harry didn't have it in him to find anything funny; not even the sight of Professor Snape scowling in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, wearing the pyjamas Harry had put on the night before.

Harry rolled over in his 'bed' wincing at the amount of pain he was in. Harry hadn't been in this much pain since before he went to Hogwarts and for the first few minutes of being awake, he was unsure how to react to it.

Glancing over at the clock, Harry found it was almost ten o'clock and decided he should get up and cook something before his relatives got mad and beat him more than they already did.

Downstairs, the kitchen looked clean like it did whenever Harry did chores. Harry couldn't believe they had actually managed to get Severus to do the chores. Harry wondered just how angered the potions master would be at having been treated in such a manner. He was undoubtedly going to think this was a cruel joke on Harry's behalf. Just when Harry wanted to prove himself to the potion's master, this had to happen and ruin everything.

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking over his past couple days and he realised that he didn't give Slytherin the chance it deserved. He let a couple bad seeds and negative opinions push him away from a house that probably could have been really good for him; even the sorting hat thought so. Harry found himself wondering why he had let himself listen to such biased opinions. He should have let the hat decide and gone along with it.

Harry found himself wondering why he had let himself listen to such biased opinions. He should have let the hat decide and gone along with it. Harry realised it had been because he was so new to the magical community that he believed the first thing that was said to him and didn't question it because he didn't know any better. He hated that he'd allowed himself to be so naive and that he hadn't gone for a second opinion.

Harry liked his friends in Gryffindor but he found himself wondering more and more just what would have happened if he had been sorted into Slytherin like the hat had originally wanted. Would he be friends with Malfoy? Would Professor Snape not hate him? Would he still be friends with Ron and Hermione? Hermione probably wouldn't have cared but Ron... He couldn't speak to him about this, Ron wouldn't understand.

"BOY! Make our lunch! We had breakfast out this morning," Uncle Vernon called as his relatives burst through the front door looking as fat and lazy as ever. Aunt Petunia's face looked horse-like as ever; Harry wondered how she'd react if he suddenly held a carrot in front of her. She'd probably backhand him into the next century. It took everything Harry had not to laugh as she pulled some carrot sticks out she the fridge and began nibbling at them.

Harry was halfway through cooking supper when a loud banging at the door startled not just him but his relatives. Harry couldn't help but think of the last time someone banged on their door that loud. It was when Hagrid had come to take Harry to get his supplies. Harry dismissed the thought and limped over to the stove to check on the food when the person bangs on the door again.

"Hold your bloody horses!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon shouting as he thumped towards the door. Harry could already picture the cross look on his uncle's face for being interrupted so close to supper time. Whoever was at the door was not about to be greeted positively.

***LINEBREAK***

Standing outside 4 Privet Drive, Severus decided he'd give them a few more minutes to answer the door before he broke the door down. He could tell they were home because their car was sitting in the drive and Severus learned quickly that Vernon didn't walk anywhere and his car was never left behind... That was part of the reason the man was so fat. The other reason, Severus presumed, was because he was the laziest creature in existence.

"Hold your bloody horses!" Vernon had no idea how much Severus hated that muggle expression and was only making it worse on himself.

When the door opened, Vernon glared at Severus with his beady eyes.

"What do you want?" Vernon shouted, glaring harder at Severus as though he was angry that he had the audacity to knock on his door.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Severus said through his gritted teeth. It took all of Severus' restraint to not start calling the fat cow all of the names he wanted to.

Vernon turned several shades redder before slamming the door in Severus' face. Severus stood there, unable to believe the nerve of Vernon Dursley before pulling out his wand and spelling the door unlocked. He was going to regret doing that.

***LINEBREAK***

Harry heard the door slam after a few seconds and ignored the urge to find out what had happened. It was probably someone knocking on the wrong door.

Uncle Vernon made his way into the dining room, his face red with rage. Harry felt the blood drain from his face as his uncle stomped closer and closer to him. Harry wondered exactly who had been at the door that pissed his uncle off this much. Aunt Petunia stood up nervously, she looked like she was debating whether or not to calm her husband down.

Uncle Vernon had just extended his beefy hand towards Harry went the kitchen door burst off of its hinges. Aunt Petunia screeched and fell backwards into the chair and Uncle Vernon's face paled as he turned to face the source of the noise.

Standing in the kitchen doorway was Professor Snape and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Are you aware how rude it is to slam a door in someone's face?" Professor Snape sneered to Uncle Vernon who was now cowering behind Aunt Petunia. "Or is that too complicated for you pea-sized brain to comprehend."

"What are you doing here? You foul creature! Get out of my house!" Petunia cried as she glared at her husband. Harry thought for a second she was going to hit him.

"I've come for Harry Potter. Harry, get your things, everything. You will not be coming back," Severus said, guiding Harry towards the cupboard where he knew the trunk was locked and cast the spell to unlock the door.

While Harry was retrieving his things, he heard Severus step towards the kitchen where his relatives were cowering.

***LINEBREAK***

Severus entered the kitchen and glared at the two adults; the adults who had unknowingly spent two days torturing him in place of their nephew. Vernon stood up and glared at Severus.

"Listen here, sir..."

"No Dursley! You listen here! I will be taking your nephew and you will not see him again. I've spoken to Dumbledore and you can rest assured that you will not be receiving any more money for his care. In fact, we will be coming to get back all of the money that you were provided with to care for Harry," Severus told the Dursleys.

Severus turned to the Dursleys with a look of pure spite and anger. He took his wand out and waved it at the Dursleys who looked at him with terror in their eyes but experienced now pain as they were hit with grey and yellow sparks. They froze in place, clearly waiting for something to happen.

"Since we can't punish you in the muggle community, we wanted to make sure you get what's coming to you. Whenever you speak with someone, anyone, you will feel compelled to reveal your loving treatment of your nephew. Within due time, the authorities will take care of you. And the best part is, this spell will never end!" Severus said, sneering at the Dursleys. "And that is far better than any torture I can inflict on you because you aren't worth going to Azkaban over."

Vernon stood up to speak but Severus shot him a look that caused the man to squeak and hide behind his wife once again.

"You will stay in here until we leave. You will not move and you will not speak. If I hear as much as a peep from you, I will give you several reasons to fear magic," Severus said as he made his way upstairs to where Harry was packing up the things in his room.

***LINEBREAK***

As Harry packed up his room, he wondered what was going to happen. He was thankful Professor Snape didn't look angry with him but perhaps that would come later.

"Are you packed, Harry?"

Hearing Professor Snape refer to him by his first name caused Harry to glance curiously as him.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good, sit down," Professor Snape said, pointing to the bed. Harry limped towards the bed and sat down, giving his professor a curious glance. Once Harry was seated, the older wizard pulled a few phials out of his pocket and handed them to Harry.

"Drink those. One is a pain reliever, one is to heal your ankle and the other one is to help ward off infections from any open wounds you may have," Professor Snape explained as he took out his wand and waved it in Harry direction. Within a few seconds, his ankle started to glow bright blue and then the pain from his ankle seemed to go down drastically but it still ached.

"Professor, about... what happened... I..."

"I know! Dumbledore told me what he did. But I need to know if this is how they've always treated you," Professor Snape asked, making it clear he already knew the answer but was simply seeking verification.

"Yes, sir! But I deserve i..."

"NO! This is abuse and they have no right to treat you in such a way! But I have arranged for justice to come their way. For now, we are going to Hogwarts and I'll tend to your wounds properly," Professor Snape said.

"Yes, Professor," Harry started but once again Professor Snape cut him off.

"Call me Severus," he told Harry with a small smile. Harry found the look to be out of character but decided not to say anything.

Severus walked over to Hedwig's cage, unlocked the cage and threw open the window. Hedwig nipped at his fingers playfully before shooting into the night sky. Severus and Harry made their way downstairs to where Harry's trunk was and Severus quickly shrunk the trunk down to a few inches. Once the trunk was securely in his pocket, he turned to face Harry.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Harry nodded and gave Severus a wide smile.

"Good, take my arm," Severus told Harry, as he extended his arm for Harry to grab. "We will be apparating to Hogsmeade."

Harry grabbed the potion master's arm and with a single crack, they disappeared from 4 Privet Drive, leaving the Dursleys cowering in the kitchen.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to an end...

For Harry, Hogsmeade was unknown territory; he'd only ever heard about it, so naturally, as soon as his head stopped spinning from apparating, he began glancing around, taking in everything he could. But unfortunately, he was sore, aching and tired and found no pleasure from taking in all of the new sites and sounds. Witches and wizards were glancing sadly at Harry while pretending they weren't.

As Harry and Professor Snape made their way to the castle, they remained quiet; both deep in thought about what they had been through over the past couple days. For Severus, it was learning how badly abused Harry actually was and for Harry, it was the shock of being freed from his summer prison with his relatives. The idea of never seeing them again was wonderful and filled Harry with joy and delight.

It wasn't until Harry stumbled over a rock and hissed as the pain in his ankle registered that the silence was broken.

"Are you okay to walk the rest of the way?" Severus asked, watching Harry's expression as he continued walking forward. Severus knew that Harry's ankle wouldn't be 100 percent healed until morning and before the child could answer, he had scooped him into his arms and continued walking.

"I have a confession to make. It's not very often that I'm wrong about people, Mr Potter but it so happens in your case, I was wrong. I automatically assumed that you would be spoiled and ignorant like your father but after these past couple days I've learned the truth."

"Well, it we're being completely honest, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but after hearing everyone's views on the house, I let it sway me away and I still regret not going to Slytherin sometimes because of the opinions of two people," Harry told Severus honestly, watching the man's face briefly displayed shock before returning to normal.

"Oh?" Was all Severus managed before Harry started talking again.

"Now that I think about it, it would have done a lot of good for the school, people seeing me and Slytherin. Their views on the house would start to change and instead of seeing evil snakes, they'd see people," Harry said, thinking of everything he could have learned from Slytherin; from the influential members, to the united front they held. Harry also knew how much they supported each other from study groups to house activities.

"As true as that might be, there might be those who would go around saying that it was a sign that you were going to become the next dark lord," Severus said, clearly referring to some of the less bright students.

"So, let them. I have more important things to worry about than the opinions of a few idiots."

Harry said the statement as though he'd been thinking about this for a while and it lead Severus to think about some of the journal entries he'd read that fit Harry's claim perfectly.

"Just think, with those study groups, I might actually learn to use a quill and then I could get better grades than Hermione," Harry said, a small grin filling his face as he thought of the possibilities. "But it's too late."

"What makes you say that? If you wanted, we could have you resorted once you get healed up; if that's what you really want."

"I didn't know it was possible. Can we..."

"Of course, we can," Severus said, smiling at the idea of actually winning a Quidditch match and Harry beamed at the idea of actually going where the sorting hat had originally wanted.

As they made their way towards the castle, Harry told Severus all of his observations over the past year, all of the things he wanted to accomplish in Slytherin and happily avoided discussing his relatives.

Severus bypassed the hospital wing altogether and took Harry down to his quarters; he knew what was wrong with Harry and it was only a matter of a few potions before Harry would be back on his feet. He wouldn't have to worry about Poppy putting in a report because the spell he'd placed on the Dursleys would leave them spilling their guts the first time anyone knocked on the door. Yes, there was a smug satisfaction knowing that justice would be served soon.

The next day, after a brief visit to the headmaster's office and one surprisingly quick encounter with the sorting hat later, Harry and Severus made their way back towards the dungeons.

"What's going to happen to me? Now that I'm not with the Dursleys?" Harry asked Severus.

Severus had spent so much time focusing on escaping the Dursleys, rescuing and healing Harry that he hadn't had time to worry about making long-term arrangements for Harry.

This was a matter that was going to need to be handled with a certain amount of discretion; if the wizarding world found out that the Boy-Who-Lived was in need of a home, Lucius Malfoy, Molly Weasley and Merlin knew who else would be fighting over who would get him. As much as Molly loved Harry, Severus knew that Harry's new house colours would set off tensions in the house.

Severus knew that Harry wanted to be closer with Draco than he was but perhaps they would be best holding off on forced-brotherhood until they could stand to be in the same room together.

"I think, for this summer, you can stay with me; that will give us time to worry about long-term arrangements. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds okay," Harry said, glad that he wouldn't have to worry about being shuffled along for the rest of the summer. He'd heard about kids going through that and it sounded awful. They'd be able to work out the finer details, so come next Summer, Harry would have a place to stay for sure. This could also be a good chance for Harry to get to know his new Head of House, learn a lot about the wizarding world and perhaps get ahead in his classes.

***LINEBREAK***

The next morning, Harry read in the paper that the Dursleys had been arrested for child abuse; of course, this wasn't a surprise for Severus or Harry but it had still been amusing to read. Apparently, Vernon Dursley had been pulled over on the way to work because his tail light wasn't working and had not even hesitated to inform the officer about all the atrocities he'd subjected his nephew to and had apparently gone as far as to offer demonstrations.

The Muggle authorities had no idea how to deal with them because they seemed to go out of their way to approach people and tell them everything they'd done to their nephew. This included cops at the door, strangers in the streets, clerks at stores and one very confused girl-guide who was just trying to sell them a box of cookies.

What Harry loved reading the most was how the trial was delayed pending the results of the psychiatric evaluation.

By the middle of summer, Harry had fallen into a beautiful routine with Severus; Harry would study one topic or another while Severus prepared lesson plans in the morning. In the evening, they would brew together. Harry was pleased to learn that without Severus breathing down his neck, he was actually quite good at potions; the was probably to do with all the years he'd spent cooking for the Dursleys.

The Dursleys who had been declared mentally unfit were sentenced to an indefinite stay in a secure psychiatric institution but knowing the spell Severus had put on them, Harry knew they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

As soon as the Dursleys were declared unfit guardians, a rush of applications came through only to be told that guardianship had already been signed over to Severus Snape.

Ron Weasley had taken a while to get over everything he'd discovered about Harry that summer but had gotten over it upon discovering that his friend hadn't changed too drastically since becoming a snake.

For Harry, things were looking up; he was in a home where he was treated like a human being with a guardian who actually cared about him. He'd even been given his own bedroom with a massive bed and for the first time in his life, Harry had his own toys.

Harry was now looking forward to the new school but he was nervous about how his peers were going to react to him being in Slytherin now. But that was a worry for another day because for now, Harry's only concern was simply enjoying the summer and being a kid for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I have a few projects to work on but I might begin working on a sequel if I get time :)


End file.
